Mary Hamilton
Mary Hamilton (born 1979) is a major supporting character in both Clockwork and The IT Files. A brilliant scientist, Mary, along with Ashley Tisdale, developped both Type-7 and the Type-7 Chip. While the drug was developped for Stone Enterprises Mary ended up working for the Paradise Foundation for a time after Ashley had frozen her for several months and her CEO Erika Stone had been captured. Mary however developped feelings for Erika and they escaped, helping to bring down the Foundation before returning to Stone Enterprises and becoming a couple. Biography Born in Portland, Oregon, Mary grew up living a charmed life. Mary's parents were already rich by the time she was enrolled in school, having invested in Apple Computer Inc, which coincidentally started the year she was born. Mary's brother Chet was the high school basketball captain and Mary herself was an accomplished member of the chess club, though she also did cross-country running. A certified genius, Mary graduated high school at age sixteen and went on to earn two doctorates, one in molecular biology and another in medicine. After earning her first Ph.D Mary began working for Stone Enterprises as a low-level member of Stone Drug Labs, but after she managed to help Ashley Tisdale advance her development of Type-7 she was made a senior lab assistant, working with Ashley exclusively. After months of working together, the two developping a romance at the same time, Ashley and Mary, faced with a deadline, tested Type-7 on themselves before using it on their new CEO Erika Stone to prove its effectiveness. Type-7 was given approval for further development but Mary had, a few weeks prior, been charged with giving Erika a full body scan and discovered signs of the Temporal Gene thanks to the study of her thought patterns. Not wantin anyone she didn't trust to expose her secret, Erika overdosed Mary on Type-7 and she was given to Ashley as a gift. Nearly a year later Mary was given a counter-drug by Scott Dawson, Ashley having since gone to working with Scott and the Paradise Foundation. Enraged that Ashley had used her and then left her as a human statue for months with no way to contact her family, Mary turned on Ashley and proved that she would be much more helpful than Ashley in continuing research on Type-7. Ashley was promptly drugged and given a Type-7 Chip, turning her into Mary's slave. Soon afterwards Mary was also given the chance to control Erika Stone and examine her based on the scans she'd done before. Mary's work with Erika's DNA led to the creation of the Time-Stopper and, more frighteningly, the Uranus Generator. Months after beginning work on Erika Mary was running the entire chip operation for Paradise, and it was taking its toll. Not only did Mary feel overworked, she'd grown more and more attached to Erika, falling in love with her former CEO. Deciding she couldn't work for Paradise anymore, Mary began sending information to Interpol to help them take down the Foundation, though her plan ended up getting her caught. Luckily Mary was later locked in a room with Erika, who was free of control and managed to unfreeze Mary. The pair confessed their love for one another and led an escape attempt, also attacking the Uranus Generator. While the attack ultimately failed it gave Scott Dawson the time he needed to sabotage it properly. After the Foundation was destroyed Mary returned to Stone Enterprises, becoming Erika's secret girlfriend and working as the new head of Stone Drug Labs. Eventually after hiding their relationship Mary and Erika came out to the public, Erika being the big surprise since her sexuality had previously been a secret. The couple began to be seen everywhere, even travelling to visit their old friends Lucienne Christophe and Tasia Spiro as a couple. When Ashley returned Mary was chipped and made Ashley's slave, being used as Ashley's primary lab rat. After Ashley was defeated Mary was freed and resumed her life as normal, though the return of Ashley did shake her greatly. Relationships Romances * Erika Stone, girlfriend and boss * Ashley Tisdale, ex-girlfriend and co-worker Friends * Monica Stein * Caitlin Trafford * Lucienne Christophe * Tasia Spiro * Hui Lan * Miranda Ohala * Marika Heino * Dieter Bran * Talieya Antzas * Sandy Vanholt Appearances * Ashley's Invention * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Clockwork Wand * The New Business Venture * Erika's Maid * Lucienne's Party * Clockwork Revenge * Tucker's Nightmare Trivia * Mary is based on actress Sarah Lancaster. Category:Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:Stone Enterprises Category:Paradise Foundation